


Remember What You Did

by TentaChicken



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Dark Star Rhaast with a corrupted Kayn, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read the summary for the context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentaChicken/pseuds/TentaChicken
Summary: A short drabble based around a RP server I'm in. It's got some complicated context so I'll summarize.This is a crossover verse with mainly Star Guardian vs Dark Stars elements, with a hint of Odyssey verse. Rhaast had taken over the body of Odyssey Kayn and come to Runeterra to herald the coming of the Dark Star,and torment this universe's Kayn by corrupting him. It goes awry and he develops feelings for him, something that he didn't plan on happening.There are more characters in this scenario, but I stuck with Kayn and Rhaast, it's complicated as is.Since it's just a drabble for added context to the RP (because I'm rping both Kayn and Rhaast), I don't think I'll have more drabbles... I think.





	Remember What You Did

“The time for vengeance is now at hand, Rhaast.”

Kayn stood before me, his clothes worn and his body bathed in a sinful cloud of purple flames. The corruption had taken deep root into his mind and soul, and was purging all the good he had in him. I was aghast. I didn’t intend for this to happen, I did not intend for me to actually develop _feelings_ for the boy…

I didn’t want to repeat the past. And yet, I can come to Runeterra, this horrid planet, as if I was searching for the very thing I dreaded and feared.

Kayn easily overpowered me. I had underestimated him greatly. The long sessions of torture I had given to his feeble mind must have driven him mad, but also given him great fuel for his fury. His makeshift weapon, crafted from the fallen pieces of a void creature, was sharp but the force behind it was what cut me. My body, the one I had taken from _my_ Kayn, was starting to wear down under his tireless assault.

“Kayn, please.” I tried, my voice rasping. I did not want to face him, not in this way. He intended to put me to a fate worse than death, and I knew it. How I heavily feared for the others he would hurt… how ironic. I had heavily mocked Thresh for developing feelings for the people he was destined to destroy, when I had done it before.

“Did you beg to him, Rhaast?” Kayn spoke, his voice laced with insanity, his voice

fluctuating in pitch. “Did you ask him for a second chance, or did you merely stab him in the back, and took his body, without a second chance at regret or guilt?” He took a step forward to me, and I had fallen to my knees. If I had a face, I would be expressing fear. Kayn wrapped a twisted and corrupt hand around my neck, constricting my breath. “You killed him, banished him to the recesses of your mind, and then proceeded to jump dimensions in search of another Kayn to corrupt and ruin.” I had no words, what could I say? Kayn continued, “But you won’t kill _me_ this time.”

My vision was starting to cloud darkly. I then realised Kayn wasn’t trying to strangle me. What horrid powers has the Dark Star corruption gifted him with now?

“No, no.” I begged, trying to claw at his fingers, but I had no energy to fight back. Not with the look he gave me.

“Oh Rhaast. The great bringer of destruction, herald of the Dark Star, forced to beg on his knees, crying if he had eyes!” Kayn laughed, his giddiness making me feel sick, my insides were twisting with a sensation of dread. “You will know what it is to regret.”

My vision was clouded with black completely, and I felt genuine fear as I started to see someone amidst the darkness.

No. No. Not _him_.

“ _Look upon me._ ” My Kayn whispered, his blue hair flowing behind him with the beauty of galaxies, the shine of stars in his eyes. “ _What we could have been. I thought you loved me, Rhaast._ ”

“I did, I…”

His face was tinged with sorrow, and whatever heart I had in my body panged with dismay, the strings being pulled from all directions. The greatest pain I had ever felt, reborn with a new vengeance.

My Kayn began to wither away and I found myself reaching out for him. My hands her his, and the horrid realization of what Kayn was showing me came upon me.

I did not care if he defiled my body. It was never mine to begin with. But to creep into the crevices and dark shaded abyss of my mind? How dare he. How dare he unearth the long buried memories and thoughts I thought I would never have to face again. I could barely feel my body losing all the fight it had, and I sank lower to the floor, weeping tears if I had eyes to release them.

I barely felt the intrusion into my body. Kayn was determined to make everything worse for me. I was weak, vulnerable, and wrecked beyond fighting him. I stared into his eyes and could only remember the man I used to love, the man I betrayed and stole the body from. Kayn proceeded to violate that body, and I did not even care. It was his rightful revenge, my reckoning for all the misdeeds I had committed. With every grunting thrust, I was only further pulled away from the situation at hand. My body even tried to cope by feeling a hint of pleasure. It was sour, and not enough to distract my troubled mind.

Kayn sank his claws deep into my flesh, and left behind gashes that bled with the blood of a Dark Star. He desecrated my orifices, and I had no resistance left in me. When he was finally finished, he wiped his mess on my skin and said nothing, for he knew that what he had done was quite enough.

I had never believed being able to love would be my greatest downfall. It had turned a heartless monster that could destroy planets and galaxies to a pathetic whimpering mess, laying on the ground, filthy and covered in all sorts of body fluids. I wished I were dead, long long time ago before I had come to Runeterra, before I had taken over My Kayn, and before I died and was reborn a Dark Star.

Kayn left without further action. If he had given me one last look, I did not notice. I simply lay on the ground, waiting and pleading for the earth below me to swallow me whole, the upcoming apocalypse to finish me off. There was nothing that could possibly heal the wounds of my past, glue together the shattered shards of my mind.

Absolutely nothing.

Nothing… nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> The end is a reference to something that will happen in the RP (I think).
> 
> There is hope yet for these two. They've committed their share of crimes, but perhaps atonement is at hand.


End file.
